The later years
by DoctorWhoisthegreates
Summary: All of the rats have been through high school. Now starting in their sophomore year. Dill be a freshmen, Kimmi, Tommy, Lil, and Phil will be sophomores, and Chuckie, Angelica, and Suzie will be Juniors. Rated M for language and references. Just a heads up that none of the relationships are with any of the Rats together with each other.


**AN:****Hi, welcome to my first story on . This is for my entertainment, but I thought it would also be fun to upload it, so I might not update it often or regularly. Just a side note I don't pair any of the rats together just because I don't like it like that, so if you don't like than you don't have to read it. I just pair them up with generic people they dated from the show. So enjoy the first chapter if you've decided to stick around for this long. I also have added some characters from my own mind into the story so I hope you enjoy that and the P.O.V will be shown with the first letter of their names. I will usually keep one P.O.V for each chapter, but I might switch it up during each chapter or so. This story starts from their sophomore year in high school and go thru their graduation of college. I might make a sequel after that, but I'm unsure if I will. I own ****no**** rights to this story and Do ****Not**** make any profit.**

_Phil's P.O.V_

Bang! Bang! Lil was knocking on Phil's door hoping he would wake up in time to catch a ride with Chuckie. Phil pushed himself into a sitting position and climbed out of bed. He opened his bedroom door to come face to face with is twin sister Lil.

"Finally your awaking I've been trying to wake you forever Phil." She said angrily. Lil had the jersey of her favorite soccer player on and was ready for their first day of school. That's when Phil noticed he was only wearing sweatpants and went to get changed for school. It was the first day of school and Phil wasn't as excited as his sister. He grabbed a hoodie, a plain black t-shirt and some baggy pants.

He left his room and walked downstairs to the kitchen where his sister was making a pop tart for herself. Phil picked up his duffel bag from the floor and slinged it over his shoulder. Phil who was captain of the Varsity football team had practice after school that night. Their first game against the St. Marcus Rams one of their long lasting rivals. Phil was the running back and would sometimes play Corner back in tight situations. Lil put on her shoes and rushed Phil outside to where she texted Chuckie and told him to come pick them up.

Phil guessed the wait for Chuckie was going to take a little while so he pulled a cigarette out of his back pocket and lit it up.

"Should you really be doing that Phillip' suggested Lil.

'Who cares it's only a cigar' he replied blowing a puff of smoke into the air.

'Yea a cigar that'll kill you' she replied angrily and texted Chuckie again to see when he was leaving. Phil ignored her and just continued to smoke the cigar. It was 5 minutes before Chuckie arrived to pick them.

Phil jumped into the backseat. Kimmi was sitting up front by Chuckie. Tommy was seating by the window so Phil let Lil in first and took the window seat. Chuckie had an old beater as his first car. After hours of working at the Java Lava for his parents he was able to afford the car that would probably die soon anyway.

'Hey Tom where's Dill?' asked Phil just noticing that the presence of him was absent.

'He decided to walk to school instead. Even though I told him that some of the older kids might hurt him' said Tom waving at the smoke in the car that was coming from Phil's still lit cigarette. It only took a second for Lil to grab it out of his hand and throw it out of his window.

'Hey that was a perfectly good cigar!' said Phil.

'You know that Chuckie has asthma and that no one else wants the smoke from that shitty cigarette in the car!' she yelled in Phil's face. Chuckie pulled into the student parking lot at school and got out of the car.

'Stop it you two people are looking' said Kimmi grabbing her backpack from the trunk of the car. Phil walked up to the school quickly leaving the others in the dust and headed to his locker at the end of the hallway that was next to Lil's. The hallway was full of people catching up from the 3 month summer break. Lil finally arrived and glared at him. He grabbed his books for Conceptual Physics and headed down the hallway to find one of his friends on the football team. He entered the junior hallway and saw Chuckie. He waved at him and noticed Samuel. He played as a WR on the team and was a whiz at chess. Of course that was Chuckie's area and especially not Phil's but he wasn't too bad at it himself.

'Hey Sam how was the summer time?'

'Good Philly. Dude met a girl over the summer and I would just like to add she probably had the nicest ass a man has ever seen. Dude she was a once in a lifetime opportunity for me.' Samuel said.

'Shit man was she hot or just a nice ass? And hell man do you still have her number. Shit! I bet she was a looker' said Phil walking with Sam.

'Oh hell yea man it was probably the best few nights of my life. If anything she could move like hell. Man I should give you her number and you could talk to her. She was pretty hot dude, but she had like zero personality so it did get a bit boring' commented Sam. Phil laughed and received the girl's number from Sam. He walked away and headed to the classroom that held Conceptual Physics.

The room was empty except Mrs. Mullet who was writing on the board with a black marker. It was almost dead besides the fact it was the beginning of the year and she should've new markers by now. She smiled at Phil as he checked the seating chart she set up on the board and went to take his spot in the second row. Raid walked into the classroom and took his assigned seat next to Phil.

'Dude what's up look at this catastrophe dawg. You know Mrs. Mullet isn't going to have time for our shit. Anyways man you ready for the game on Friday I know I am. It's about time I get to be a starter I mean how many years of 2nd string can one man be on' said Raid opening up a notebook and writing things from the side board down.

'Hey man it's good to know you're finally starting one of the games out there. I didn't think coach would ever put you in. You're definitely better than that dick head James from last year. What Linebacker can even catch the fucking ball.' said Phil laughing.

'A shitty one, James was only on first string because he's got it good with the coach man. Being his bitch and running to get the water for him and always listening to him. You don't earn first string by being the coach's bitch you earn it by working.' Raid said. The conversation ended as the bell rang and Mrs. Mullet shut and locked the door. She immediately began to talk and wrote words that had no meaning to Phil on the board.

BAM! Someone ran into the door from the outside. Mrs. Mullet walked to it stubbornly and opened the door. A girl dressed in a doctor who t-shirt and black pants walked into the room.

'Sorry I'm late I got lost. Big school dude well definitely bigger than my old one. Damn lots of people where do I sit?' the girl asked.

'Ah you must be the new blood London Smith. Take a seat at the back behind Phil. Now please stop disrupting my class' London walked to the back of the room where she took a seat behind Phillip. He turned around to face her.

'No one ever disrespects Mrs. Mullet dude' he said grinning at her.

'Cool I don't care, dude' she replied making the dude sound sarcastic.

'Man she's a feisty bitch I'd watch your back around her' replied Phil turning his back to the front of the room.

_Phil's P.o.v_

During lunchtime Phil headed for one of the tables outside where Kimmi was already sitting down. She waved at him and he smiled back at her.

'Hey Kimmi how's it going?' Phil asked.

'Okay, but my French teacher's a bitch. She just never gives us a freaking break. It's always do this or do that. If it's not perfect you're a horrible person. Probably her life motto if you ask me' responded Kimmi with little enthusiasm. Usually she was full of energy and happy, but lately she's just been under the weather.

'Meet the new blood yet?' Phil questioned her with a raise of his eyebrows.

'New blood? What year is she in?' Kimmi questioned wanting know everything she could about the new kid.

'She's a sophomore this year, um kind of cocky, definitely doesn't take shit from no one, and she likes Doctor Who. She could probably get along with Dill fairly well. But hell she was sassing up Mrs. Mullet during class. It was hilarious. I talked to her after class, but didn't learn too much about her' Phil explained answering all of the questions that Kimmi kept firing at him. Tommy, Lil, and Chuckie took a seat at the table and Phil greeted them.

'Oh no! I forgot I have a chess club meeting right now I'll see you guys later' yelled Chuckie. He sounded a bit nasally his allergies were probably acting up from the end of summer. Dill joined them minutes later with nothing but a sandwich in his hands.

'Greetings earthlings' he said in his usual odd way. Dill always had a weird way of doing things, but he wasn't a horrible person like most of the people in the school.

'How's you first day of freshmen year Dill?' Tommy asked him.

'It's been good. I've got a new record of only being called weird 5 times today. Which in my case is odd because the average is somewhere near 20, but hey if I don't have to listen to it all day than that's fine with me' he replied taking a bite out of his sandwich that looked a sickly green.

'I don't want to know what's in that' said Lil.

'Just spinach and peanut butter it's actually very good. Want to try it?' he asked reaching the sandwich into Lil's face. She responded by putting her hands up and trying to push it away from her face. Dill shrugged his shoulders and took another bite from his sandwich.

'Tom why didn't you try out for football this year?' Phil asked taking the last bite of his pizza.

'I'm not good at it at all and contact sports aren't my thing. I think I'm going to stick to basketball and continue with film club' he said.

'Whatever. Anyone else playing some sports this year?' Phil inquired hoping to get some answers.

'Yea. I made it on the Varsity volleyball team this year. Oddly enough I've been named team captain' said Kimmi.

'Well I'm doing my usual thing of Soccer with Wally and of course basketball again this year. I don't know about softball yet, but I most likely will' explained Lil.

'Cool than I'm not the only one. I'm going to head out okay the bells going to ring in just a few minutes so I'll catch you guys later. I'm not sure I have practice after school though. Bye!' Phil yelled as he walked backwards to the tray dump and dumped all his food into the garbage. He went to grab his books and then headed for his last few classes of the day.

_Phil's P.O.V_

After the final bell Phil ran out of class and to his locker hoping he wouldn't be late for practice. If he was the coach would probably make him do 5 laps up and down the field and from experience he didn't really want that. He made it into the locker room just in time as Vick one the offensive line members walked in. He greeted everyone and then walked onto the field with his pads on ready to take any hit.

Practice started, but with the disturbance from Coach Mike yelling at people to go faster or pick up the pace or try harder. Nothing was ever good enough for him, so it was always work when they showed up for practice. During practice they were forced to take 3 laps up and down the field, do 100 push-ups and sit ups, and finally at the end they did a practice scrimmage where Phil played for most of it and at least made it into the end zone two times. Phil was probably one of the best players on the team and his record from last season proved that.

After practice Phil walked off of the field and went back into school to grab his book from History that he forgot. When walking in he came face to face with an old friend of Tommy's.

'Rachel!? What are you doing here?' Phil asked hoping she wasn't about to move back to the school. She broke Tom's heart and didn't want to see that happen to him again.

'Oh hey Phil my parents moved back here so I'm just touring the school before starting my classes tomorrow. Anyways I have to go. It's good to see you again and say hi to Tommy for me. It's been a while since I last saw him and I hope I could contact him again' Rachel said walking away from Phil and continuing down the hallway for some time. Phil groaned she was coming back. I guess that was something to look forward to or not. Tommy probably wouldn't be too happy about this or judging on how much he missed her he might just be ecstatic. Phil walked home and stopped at Tommy's house hoping to tell him the news that he had for him.


End file.
